


Os Amantes

by Wolfsban



Series: Teogonias [1]
Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, CTI, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, F/F, Fuscavinheta (mentioned), M/M, Maiores nomes do Transporte Alternativo, Multi, Universo Alternativo - mitologia grega, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: Julinho ria, às vezes, do jeito que as pessoas reagiam quando percebiam. Em um mundo em que muitos são humanos mas os semideuses andam tranquilamente entre nós, é quase um cenário de uma verdadeira sátira grega quando algum transeunte percebia que ele era um semideus.[Mitologia Grega AU] [SprinterKombi] [FuscaVinheta] [CTI]





	Os Amantes

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic está bem longa, então tentarei ser breve por aqui: 
> 
> Primeiro, eu não acredito que serei obrigada a tirar ponto de mim mesma. 
> 
> Segundo, agradecimentos especiais à Mãe de Todos os Fungos por ter me ajudado tanto, à minha ídola Mari (sou muito Marifã) por me dar amor, à Paulie Linda por ter me deixado usar a ideia, e à Little One, por ter feito a capinha dessa fanfic pra mim depois de chorarmos juntos. 
> 
> Terceiro, estamos lidando com personagens da Quase aqui, em um universo alternativo que envolve Mitologia Grega. Peço desculpas por qualquer problema com a caracterização. 
> 
> E quarto, e último, espero que gostem. De verdade.

**αʹ**

 

Rogerinho era do tipo que não negava de quem era filho. Mesmo que não gostasse de tocar no assunto.

Mal precisava olhar duas vezes para a carranca permanente no rosto dele, a forma ríspida de falar e o jeito de se impor quando precisava. Era estrondoso, forte, autoritário. E já deixava mais do que claro que o sangue de Ares corria em suas veias.

Julinho ria, às vezes, do jeito que as pessoas reagiam quando percebiam. Em um mundo em que muitos são humanos mas os semideuses andam tranquilamente entre nós, é quase um cenário de uma verdadeira sátira grega quando algum transeunte percebia que ele era um semideus. Ainda mais filho do Deus da Guerra.

Se tivesse que contar, provavelmente a história mais divertida dessas em que finalmente notavam que Rogerinho não gostava de falar de Ares, mas agia exatamente igual a ele, foi quando o exército espartano automaticamente pediu perdão pelo muro que estava no caminho, quando ele acidentalmente enfiou seu veículo nele. A história mais difícil foi quando o desafiaram para uma porradaria geral, tentando provar que poderiam ser mais fortes que um semideus, sem se lembrar que Rogerinho adorava cair na porrada sem sentido ou motivo nenhum.

A mais curiosa, porém, foi a de Cecília.

Julinho nunca iria imaginar que uma filha de Deméter, doce semideusa que parecia trazer a primavera quando sorria, mesmo que nublasse o dia quando escondia o riso, fosse se dar tão bem com o filho de Ares. Os que olhavam para os dois juntos também estranhavam, afinal, Rogerinho queimava com a fúria de uma iminente guerra, mas não era o único que deixava tão claro assim ser um semideus. Cecília esbanjava as estações, como se toda plantação crescesse por onde ela passava.

Julinho às vezes se perguntava se ele era assim também. Desses que deixa na cara que é filho de um dos Deuses mais poderosos. Não tinha muita certeza. Dionísio não era lá tão poderoso assim e, convenhamos, eram muitos os que bebiam vinho como ele.

No momento, porém, tentava permanecer sóbrio, em respeito ao amigo. Afinal, mesmo que tivesse sentido o mundo virar de cabeça pra baixo, como se Atlas tivesse deixado o mundo cair de suas costas, quando soube que Rogerinho e Cecília estavam de casamento marcado, ainda queria fazer seu papel de um bom amigo que daria conta de toda a festa.

A cerimônia, porém, foi muito simples, até demais para os dois semideuses. O templo era pequeno, só reuniram os mais íntimos, dentre amigos e parentes. Renan parecia emocionado ao ver toda a celebração, e Julinho se permitiu dois tapinhas nas costas do colega.

Diversas entidades divinas apareceram, depois de concretizado todos os pormenores. Ares veio, com seu capacete de Guerra, desejando felicitações. Deméter prometeu as mais belas estações do ano para os dois, rezando para que os frutos do casamento fossem fortes. Afrodite deu um beijo na bochecha de Rogerinho, que o deixou vermelho - ainda não se sabe se de raiva ou de vergonha - mas que fez Cecília rir com a situação, aceitando também um beijo da Deusa, em sua testa.

Por onde Julinho olhava, conseguia ver a felicidade pelos dois, estampadas nos rostos dos poucos ali presentes. Era impossível que alguém não achasse aquela bela união algo digno de uma canção às Musas, de uma história narrada pelos mais talentosos rapsodos. Esperou que os suspiros pela beleza da cerimônia cessassem, da mesma forma que aguardou Renan se recompor, quando levantou sua taça.

“Posso oferecer um brinde?” brincou, e todos o acompanharam em um vinho delicioso que tinha escolhido especialmente para esse momento. 

A festa foi perfeita. Julinho se prezava em saber medir exatamente o que gostavam, sabia dar festas de fazer Gaia tremer e que todos os convidados saíam já muito mais animados do que entraram. Sabia fazer uma simples, com comidas e bebidas liberadas, em que todos pudessem se divertir igualmente. Mesmo as festas mais íntimas têm sua beleza.

Rogerinho e Cecília conversavam em um canto, já se preparando para se despedir para alguns dias no Olimpo, à convite de Deméter. Renan respirou fundo ao seu lado.

“O amor, ô Julinho” ele comentou, voz rouca, garganta apertada. Julinho sorriu. “É um sentimento muito bonito, viu?”

“Tô sacando, Renan.” olhava o casal, pareciam leves. Felizes. “Tô sacando.”

Infelizmente, para ele, talvez o amor não fosse um sentimento tão bonito assim. Talvez fosse. Se fosse filho de Ares, talvez fosse. Funcionou para Rogerinho, agora saindo ao lado da querida Cecília. Eram opostos tão completos que arrancavam um sorriso por debaixo de seu bigode.

Ele seria tão diferente se fosse filho de Ares? Poderia ter mais chances, talvez. Seria alguém imponente, importante, forte. Alguém que triunfasse em batalhas. Talvez. Alguém que pudesse conquistar o coração de um semideus que trazia o sol todas as manhãs.

Só talvez.

 

\---

 

“Não é sempre que a gente se esbarra.”

Julinho observava Maurílio vir com um sorriso.

“Tu que não fica mais por aqui, ó Senhor do Sol.”

Realmente, não era sempre que se podia contar com a presença de Maurílio em um fim de tarde. Ele normalmente já teria voltado para o Olimpo antes mesmo do sol se pôr por completo, se aconchegando em uma cama nas nuvens ou sei lá o que. Julinho não ia no Olimpo fazia alguns anos.

Maurílio não o respondeu. Apenas parou ao seu lado, na subida em que dava pra ver a praia, observando o dia se indo, junto de Julinho.

“Vem cá” murmurou, olhando pro céu. “Se anoitecer e cê estiver aqui, tu vira pó ou algo assim?”

Maurílio nunca contou exatamente o porquê ele não ficava com os amigos durante a noite. Mesmo com a insistência de Julinho e Rogerinho, por vezes recusando os convites de Renan. Julinho nunca quis perguntar. Não tinha certeza se teria ou não uma Deusa Antiga lá no Olimpo com quem Maurílio dormia todas as noites e nunca quis contar.

Mas pela Deusa da Sorte, não foi o caso.

“É meu trabalho.” deu de ombros. “Gosto de ficar no Olimpo, também. Consigo descansar já lá em cima e já faço o trabalho do meu pai logo de uma vez”

“Saquei”

Olhavam para o céu agora, os dois. Já era fim de tarde, e os tons de laranja e rosa ficavam tão bonitos contra a pele de Maurílio. Era uma pena que não ficaria ali por muito tempo. Pelo menos iriam aproveitar o quanto pudessem.

Maurílio sorriu para ele “Não sou que nem você que gosta de ficar dormindo.”

A provocação foi bem-vinda, como normalmente era entre eles dois, pelo menos no que diz respeito a Julinho. Gostava demais dessas implicâncias que pareciam deles e só deles.

“Tu que gosta de se fazer de velho.” Foi o que pôde dizer.

Julinho amava a vida noturna, em que festas e bares e bebidas estão disponível de tal quantidade e diversidade que se permitia sempre conhecer lugares novos, sem cair na rotina. Amava conhecer as pessoas e aproveitar o fim do dia. Não podia evitar - estava literalmente em seu sangue. E acordar tarde era só uma conseqüência de uma noitada satisfatoriamente bem aproveitada.

Mesmo que perdesse Maurílio trazendo o sol junto de Apolo.

O moreno bocejou, e Julinho não se conteve com mais uma provocação entre eles.

“Aí, tá vendo. Se tu ficar passando tanto tempo assim lá com aqueles velhos, tu já já fica também.” 

Deu sorte que o tom amigável disfarçava bem o quanto ele se incomodava com aquilo. Só os Deuses sabem o que os Deuses fazem quando estão sozinhos, ou minimamente entediados, se a população de semideuses continuava a crescer desse jeito. E Julinho sempre foi meio ciumento mesmo.

“Besteira sua.” Maurílio respondeu, na voz sutil, olhando uma última vez o céu já abrindo a coloração em roxo para trazer a noite.

Se virou de costas e se dirigiu para o caminho de sempre com destino ao Monte Olimpo. Julinho apenas o observava ir, sentindo o peito apertar quando ele virou o rosto com um sorriso e uma pergunta.

“A gente se esbarra por aí?”

Julinho retribuiu o sorriso.

“A gente se esbarra por aí.”

 

\---

 

**βʹ**

 

Enquanto Rogerinho esbanjava a fúria de Ares, Renan, por outro lado, não deixava tão claro assim de quem era filho.

Ele gostava de muitas coisas e falava de muitas coisas. Talvez só quem o conhecesse há mais tempo poderia perceber algumas coisas mais recorrentes - Renan, por exemplo, adorava contar suas histórias. Trazia as mais diversas informações sobre quaisquer assuntos que fossem. Fazia questão de sempre ser o primeiro a comentar e a divulgar tudo que sabia, e estava sempre em contato com os mais diversos grupos.

“Profissional de uma competência incrível”, Rogerinho comentou uma vez. “Querido, achei que ele fosse filho de Hermes”, completou Cecília.

E era de fato. Não era tão difícil assim de se perceber depois de um tempo. Sentados na mesa da casa de Renan, naquela noite, Rogerinho concordou com a esposa, embora ainda insistisse que aquilo não tinha nada a ver. Ele odiava quando começavam a comparar eles com os deuses - (“Eu sou eu, Ares é o Ares lá, e acabou!”) -, como se aquilo de alguma forma tirasse sua identidade.

Mas Renan pareceu muito contente que Cecília tivesse reconhecido parte de sua filiação assim de cara.

“É que meu pai, Hermes, é o mensageiro dos Deuses, Cecí! Ele que fica mandando cartinha, correio anônimo, admirador secreto, tudo lá pro Olimpo.”

Cecília concordava, junto ao marido, enquanto Julinho só ria.

“Eles recebem muitas coisas?” ela perguntou.

“É que foi assim que meus pais se conheceram!” gesticulava, como se precisasse suprir alguma necessidade de ter asas nos pés e voar dali. “Minha mãe mandou uma cartinha pra ele dizendo que estava procurando aí um parente perdido. Sabe o que aconteceu, ô Cecí? Hermes que era o parente! Aí foi uma bagunça, eles se encontraram e eu tô aqui por causa disso.”

Se Cecília estava confusa, não aparentou. Rogerinho também assentiu, enfático. Julinho só ouvia as histórias e não estranhou sua resolução. Renan mesmo, influenciado pelos deuses, vira e mexe estava andando junto de um parente perdido.

E dessa vez não foi diferente. Renan ainda tinha mais notícias.

“Mas aí ela disse lá que queria se casar, Rogerinho!” Ele contava a história de sua prima, com sua língua presa. “E acha que eu disse não? Claro que não! Isso tudo foi ó, perspicácia dela, ela queria que eu dissesse não! Mas fui mais esperto e disse sim. E é por isso que a gente vai casar.”

Cecília se animou. Deu abraços e beijos no amigo enquanto Rogerinho disfarçava a ligeira surpresa com um “Boa, Renanzão!”. Julinho apenas sorria.

“Vocês, é claro, estão convidados! Vai ser uma festança dessas do Olimpo! E Julinho, cê tem que vir pra trazer as bebidas pra deixar todos aqueles deuses lá bêbados, pra fazer filho pra gente ter irmãozinho pra brincar por aí!”

“Podexá, rapá” ele concordou, pensando na próxima festa que iria precisar planejar. 

Sorria de lado. Mesmo um semideus mais discreto - no quesito de sua relação sanguínea, pelo menos - como Renan, ainda tinha conseguido encontrar alguém que Afrodite iria abençoar (ou não). Mesmo que Renan não fosse forte ou valente como um filho do deus da Guerra, e sim de uma simplicidade como só poderia ser o filho do Mensageiro dos Deuses. Ele ainda tinha alguém.

Terminou a garrafa de uma vez só.

 

\---

 

Era lindo ver como as estrelas sumiam, pouco a pouco. As Híades, constelações lindas que um dia foram amantes de seu pai, pareciam dizer adeus para ele quando piscavam pela última vez antes de sumir na claridade.

A lua ainda ficava, Selene sempre demorava a levar a carruagem lunar para que Hélio aparecesse. E quanto mais perto da luz que finalmente vinha com o amanhecer, mais tenso Julinho parecia ficar.

Era incerto ainda se tinha sido só mais uma idéia estúpida que vinha lá pela sétima garrafa de vinho tinto, ou se era, pela primeira vez, algo positivo. Pra falar a verdade, pareceu bom unir o útil ao agradável: Já que iria ficar acordado nas festas mesmo, que fosse ao menos para poder ver Maurílio trazer a luz de um novo dia.

Mesmo que ficasse sozinho naquele bar. 

Os artesãos às vezes apareciam para apreciar um gole com ele, até mesmo os agricultores, mas o bar estivera abarrotado mesmo com os sons dos guerrilheiros e dos semideuses, pelo menos até a madrugada subir. Agora, apenas Julinho restara, com sua fiel garrafa, sonhando com rapsódias sobre os olhos e o sorriso de um certo semideus.

Selene finalmente se escondeu no céu, afundando na claridade quando a carruagem finalmente rompeu o azul escuro da noite. Ao longe, viu subir o brilho que trazia a luz de uma nova manhã.

Era lindo como começava. Lento. Maurílio não sabia controlar aquela carruagem direito, não é possível. As cores mudavam tão devagar, ao mesmo tempo que tão subitamente, que Julinho estava feliz de observar com tanta veemência assim. Um segundo que piscasse poderia perder o amarelo, o azul claro, o laranja, tudo se misturando no ar.

O sorriso no rosto era sincero.

Observava de pé, encostado contra a parede do bar, quando o sol finalmente nasceu no horizonte, tão brilhante que Julinho sabia que não poderia ficar olhando por muito tempo. Já era dia. Mais um dia.

Não conseguiria imaginar nada tão belo, um espetáculo tão digno dos maiores teatros como era aquele. Maurílio realmente fazia um trabalho tão incrível, era uma pena que tivessem tão poucos para apreciar. Desencostou da parede sentindo um leve pesar no corpo e se perguntou se ainda conseguiria um passeio pelas estradas de pedra para acompanhar a claridade do céu se abrindo antes de ficar cansado demais e desmaiar em sua cama.

“A festa tava boa assim?”

Disfarçou o coração acelerado olhando para dentro do bar vazio. Lembrou da festança do dia anterior, apenas partes, mas uma das melhores que já tinha comparecido.

“É, foi na tranquilidade.” respondeu, finalmente olhando para trás para ver os olhos de Maurílio, o verde mais proeminente de manhã do que nos fins de tarde. Realmente valia a pena ficar acordado para apreciar aquela vista.

Um silêncio curto pesou o ar por tempo o suficiente para que Maurílio se aproximasse mais, descendo as escadas de pedra e parando ao lado de Julinho.

“Indo pra casa?”

Assentiu como resposta e começou a andar, sabendo que Maurílio iria acompanhá-lo.

Conversaram um pouco durante a curta caminhada. Maurílio perguntava das festas: como eram, o que tinha, se comiam, se só bebiam. Julinho respondia às perguntas daquele semideus tão curioso, andando devagar, querendo prolongar todo o caminho, mesmo que o cansaço estivesse começando aparecer. Mal podia esperar para chegar em sua cama, mas não era todo dia que encontrava com Maurílio por aí, e não iria mentir que toda aquela divindade que era a luz do raiar do sol ainda parecia o iluminar. As roupas brancas dele pareciam brilhar mais do que o dia claro enquanto ele caminhava pelas ruas de pedra.

“Então, meu Adônis.” brincou, parando na frente da porta de sua casa. “A que devo a honra de sua companhia?”

Maurílio balançou a cabeça, e parecia mais surpreso pelo apelido do que necessariamente irritado. Julinho vez ou outra se atrevia a um flerte, mesmo que já tivesse entendido o recado nas primeiras vezes, ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir arrancar aquele sorriso que trazia o sol.

“Deu sorte de estar acordado, só isso.”

“Se eu ficar acordado sempre, você me faz companhia sempre?”

O sorriso era o mesmo conhecido malandro. Não podia nem culpar a bebida por esse flerte tolo, não quando já estava mais do que sóbrio.

Mas Maurílio só virou os olhos. Esperava que ao menos um resquício do sorriso pudesse ver, mas até isso lhe foi negado. O filho de Apolo só virou o rosto, cruzou os braços, e se virou para ele com um ar solene.

“Vai dormir, Julinho.”

Foi embora sem nem se virar. Doía.

 

\---

 

**γʹ**

  
  


Rufaram os tambores.

Os gritos envolviam Delfos em uma altura que com certeza chegava até o monte Olimpo, enquanto todos os participantes cantavam os hinos aos Deuses. Era o início da primavera, o tempo quente que voltava à terra como Perséfone retornava aos braços quentes de sua mãe. E era também o início de mais uma temporada dos Jogos Píticos.

Julinho observava toda a movimentação durante a abertura do evento do ponto mais alto da arquibancada do estádio de Delfos. Sorria com os participantes se apresentando. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos, Rogerinho finalmente havia aceitado concorrer à uma das batalhas com os guerreiros, mesmo que insistisse que não gostava daquele sistema de pontuação, tudo depois de tanta insistência de Renan e todo o jeito singular de Cecília.

(Julinho às vezes se perguntava o que rolava com aqueles três. Desde a fuga da ex-esposa de Renan para as terras ao Norte do Mar Egeu, os três pareciam não se desgrudar nunca. Não que fosse de se meter na vida dos outros, mas estranhava um pouco.)

Os guerreiros foram os primeiros a entrar na arena, sendo saudados com uma estrondosa salva de palmas, gritos de guerra e, por que não, declarações de amor de todos os tipos pela arquibancada. Os Jogos Píticos reuniam todo o tipo de gente por todo território Helênico, exatamente pela pluralidade em todas as suas competições - afinal, um Festival dedicado ao Deus Apolo não poderia envolver nada além de todas as características dignas do Deus de tantas aptidões.

Apolo não apareceria no estádio, mesmo que Delfos fosse praticamente seu lar. Não, ele preferiu se fazer presente em seu jeito mais eficaz: surgir pelos ares em sua carruagem, trazendo mais comoção de todos os que assistiam agora de pé em seus lugares nas arquibancadas. Julinho gostava disso, da festa, do caos e da loucura de todos, do êxtase em que estavam os ânimos.

Só não podia mentir para si mesmo dizendo que estava ali apenas pelos amigos ou por Apolo.

Mesmo que o Deus só pudesse fazer uma curta aparição, seus filhos podiam participar. Maurílio e Amanda entraram de mãos dadas, sorrindo para os que os reconheciam e aplaudiam sua chegada. Amanda trazia a postura mais séria, olhava ao redor como se fosse dona de Delfos, mas ainda deixava um meio sorriso nos lábios. Maurílio tinha mais facilidade, acenava para todos, deixava o sorriso sempre brilhante e sempre aberto no rosto. Julinho olhava atento, mas Maurílio não o viu.

A arquibancada tremia com os aplausos. Os semideuses atravessaram o campo, cumprimentando os participantes, antes de subir para o topo das construções de pedra, um lugar com vista privilegiada para todas as competições. Julinho se ajeitou melhor onde estava, olhando para os músicos que já se preparavam para a primeira grande participação nos Jogos.

Pensou ter visto Maurílio o procurando pelas arquibancadas. 

Iludido.

 

\---

 

A festa que finalizava a temporada dos Jogos Píticos ficava encarregada, é claro, do Deus do vinho.

Não é que tivesse apenas uma imensa festividade, não com aquela quantidade de gente, apenas muitas festas no mesmo dia e horário, todas de alguma forma adjacentes, que serviam para todos os gostos. Julinho, é claro, estava participando de todas, levando toda a leveza de um bom vinho e a alegria de uma dança com todos que se aventurassem a pedir a mão do semideus para uma canção. Ou para uma taça. Não tinha problema nenhum em ficar até de madrugada acompanhando conversas e risadas. Estava até acostumado.

Ainda tinha muitas casas e bares para ir, todos repletos de humanos ou semideuses com quem ele sabia que iria adorar encontrar e reencontrar. Mesmo que os Jogos fossem apenas de quatro em quatro anos, tempo quase ínfimo para deuses e semideuses, ainda era um momento que os humanos precisavam aproveitar, e Julinho queria estar lá para se distrair com todos que pudesse conhecer.

“Ô Julinho! Vem pra cá, porra!”

Levantou a garrafa que trazia consigo ao ver Rogerinho chamando, em pé do lado de fora da festa que ele já se despedia. Viu Cecília sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, ao lado do marido, mas conversava com Renan, num papo perto demais e íntimo até demais. Julinho não entendia como Rogerinho não se incomodava.

“Fala, Rogerinho.” se aproximou. É claro que uma das coisas que mais gostava era poder curtir um momento desses com os amigos. Os dois brindaram e beberam enquanto trocavam meia dúzia de palavras. Renan já entrava na conversa, comentando a felicidade que sentiu quando viu Rogerinho ganhar daquele babaca lá do Hércules que se achava o tal quando era todo problemático. Cecília concordou que foi um dos pontos mais altos do evento, mesmo que tivesse adorado demais as músicas todas que tocaram durantes a competição, especialmente as dedicadas à Deméter. Julinho não sabia dizer qual tinha sido sua parte preferida, embora a corrida de carruagens puxadas pelos cavalos fosse uma particularmente intrigante para ele.

(Não iria deixar na cara que talvez tivesse sido a cerimônia de abertura, vendo Maurílio e Amanda entrarem juntos, acenando e sorrindo.)

Foi Cecília quem mudou de assunto, com uma mão no braço do marido.

“Querido, ela veio.”

Simone apareceu ao longe na celebração, parecendo deslocada. Rogerinho a avistou assim que a esposa comentou, e ele e Cecília resolveram ir até ela, tentar convencê-la a ficar um pouco naquele canto que eles conseguiram no meio do subir da noite de Delfos. Julinho a conhecia de vista: Filha de Hefesto, Deus da Tecnologia e dos Ferreiros, ajudava às vezes os guerreiros a forjarem suas armas.

Renan comentou uma coisa ou outra sobre Simone - que tinha conhecido Rogerinho em um dos armeiros locais, forjando uma espada que fez o filho de Ares abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha, coisa rara para o semideus, que “muitas vezes fica carrancudo e leva as coisas muito à sério”. Julinho aproveitou o momento.

“Vem cá, rapá” Renan se aproximou desconfiado. “Que que tá rolando aí com você e com a Cecília.”

Para um filho do Mensageiro dos Deuses, Renan pareceu sem palavras por um momento.

“Que que tá rolando de que, ô Julinho?”

“Porra, irmão.” olhou para trás, conferindo que Rogerinho e Cecília ainda estavam longe, tentando conversar com Simone. “Eu vi que cês dois ficaram de papo a parada inteira. Longe de mim querer cuidar da tua vida, mas não sei se tu devia estar se metendo com isso não.”

“Não, não, Julinho.” ele começou, solene. “É que cê não tá entendendo o que tá acontecendo.”

Julinho pensou em responder, mas é claro que Renan foi mais rápido.

“Isso tudo aí ó, foi ideia da Cecília mesmo. Mas a gente não tá escondido não que quando a pessoa gosta, ô Julinho, tem que demonstrar que gosta mesmo e mostrar direito! Porque depois eles sequestram sua mulher pra levar lá pra Poseidon e você fica sem seu filho!!”

Bebeu pra ver se tentava entender.

“Então Cecília que resolveu isso?”

“Ela resolveu tudo, Julinho! Mulher, ó, incrível. Rogerinho deu uma sorte muito grande! Só que ela deu sorte também. Devia tudo ser filho Tique por ter sorte assim. Só que aí eles seriam irmãos né.”

Rogerinho e Cecília voltavam com Simone. Julinho ainda estava confuso.

“Rogerinho! O Julinho tá aqui tentando entender o que tá rolando, não sei se ele tá interessado em participar ou-”

“Não tô não, rapá, tá louco?!”

“-ou só quer nos julgar por quem a gente gosta, Rogerinho! Absurdo.”

O filho de Ares franziu as sobrancelhas. Cecília olhava entre ele, Renan e Julinho, mas optou apenas por puxar Simone para que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras de madeira que conseguiu de um outro bar. Julinho suspirou.

“Porra, eu não-”

“A gente tá junto. Eu, Renan e Cecília. Tem algum problema, babaca?”

Realmente não esperava por aquilo. Abriu a boca uma vez, fechou. Pensou. Não queria mesmo se meter no que outras pessoas estavam fazendo, e se os três estavam felizes com a maneira que estavam se arranjando, quem era ele para julgar. Não via mesmo problema com aquilo.

Era só. Injusto.

“Eu não tenho problema com nada não, irmão.”

Teria arriscado um sorriso, mas não se sentia bêbado o suficiente ainda. Realmente estava feliz pelos amigos: Eros, afinal, ainda era uma criança, e como toda criança travessa, não era sempre que ele lançava sua flecha para que duas pessoas se amassem assim. Imagine três. Renan poderia ter razão deles serem filhos de Tique, a Deusa da Sorte teria que estar envolvida nisso de alguma maneira.

Alguns tem muitos. Outros não tem nada.

Cecília sentou com Simone. Rogerinho permaneceu de pé e passou os braços pelos ombros de Renan. A conversa mudou rápido, enquanto Julinho tentava entender os pensamentos e sentimentos com sua garrafa de vinho, quando um pequeno silêncio tomou o local.

Amanda vinha pelo meio da multidão como se abrisse a terra. As pessoas não ousariam estar no meio do caminho da semideusa, ela era respeitada demais para isso - pelo contrário: sorriam, levantavam suas taças, alguns entoaram um dos hinos de Ártemis e Apolo. Amanda agradecia, rindo, comentando que viera aproveitar a festa também.

Só que ela não veio sozinha. Vinha Maurílio, atrás, de mãos dadas com a irmã, parecendo desconfortável, mesmo que tocado pelas demonstrações do público. Os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos de Julinho. E sentiu o coração apertar

 

\---

“Achei que tu não fazia muito o tipo de vir pras festas.”

Uma provocação bem vinda assim sempre quebrava qualquer clima estranho entre eles dois. Amanda abandonou Maurílio assim que chegou perto dos semideuses ali reunidos, cumprimentando todos de forma simpática, se apresentando para Simone, com quem conversou por um tempo. Cecília agora ficava ao lado de Rogerinho, brincando com a falha no cabelo, causada por um guerreiro que tentou arrancar-lhe o olho durante as batalhas e saiu sem sentir as pernas, enquanto Renan aproveitava a deixa para contar quando seu filho também não estivera sentindo as pernas.

Maurílio parecia querer sumir dentro da terra, mas abriu um meio sorriso.

“Não é só porque eu não fico nas suas festas estranhas que eu não posso curtir de vez em quando.”

Julinho balançou a cabeça e riu como se acreditasse mesmo que Maurílio iria ficar num banquete ou outro por aí com aquele jeitinho de deusinho de Olimpo que usava as roupas brancas. Puxou mais uma taça para si e já ia abrir a boca para mais uma provocação quando Maurílio falou, em um tom mais baixo.

“É a festa dedicada ao meu pai. Se eu não ficar… Mesmo que eu não queira, é importante que eu fique.” 

O tom era honesto, de uma admissão que talvez entoasse em um Coro durante uma Tragédia Grega. Julinho não entendia.

“E tu tem que ficar nos lugares só pra agradar os outros, Senhor do Sol?”

O filho de Apolo o olhava consternado e Julinho se corrigiu.

“Longe de mim querer que cê vá embora agora.” Bebeu sua taça num gole só e a encheu de novo. “Só queria que tu se divertisse.” Estendeu o vinho para Maurílio. “De verdade. Sem obrigações.” 

Julinho sorriu quando Maurílio finalmente aceitou a bebida. Tomou em um gole só, fez uma careta de quem não estava acostumado, rendendo mais provocações - “Faz essa cara não que esse é um dos melhores vinhos do meu pai.”; “Acho que você tá enganado, os vinhos que seu pai tem lá no Olimpo são muito melhores.” - e finalmente um clima mais agradável se estabelecia sobre eles.

Beberam. Muito. Com o tempo Maurílio ficava divertido, ria mais solto, se movia com mais liberdade. Amanda brindou com Julinho quando viu o irmão alegre daquele jeito, mesmo que seguido de uma curta ameaça caso ele passasse de algum limite. Maurílio agora conversava com Renan, alguma história louca que ouvia e compartilhava, se impressionando a cada palavra, mesmo que fosse difícil ouvir pela música que começava a tocar pela noite.

Julinho se afastou por um minuto. Poderia não ser tão poderoso quanto seu pai, mas era capaz de dar todo o sabor a um vinho de garrafa, com todo o poder que corria em seu sangue e com toda a dedicação que sempre dava aos cachos de uvas. Valeu a pena pelo olhar curioso que o filho de Apolo o lançou quando voltou para a mesa, uma garrafa transparente na mão.

_ Colheita Tardia _ , lia no vidro. Maurílio pegou sua taça, terminou o pouco do vinho que ainda restava, e sorriu de um jeito tão encantador que Julinho jurava que iria precisar tomar aquela garrafa toda sozinho para conseguir esquecer um dia.

Brindaram. Maurílio parecia seduzido pelo vinho. Tomou de olhos fechados, inebriado, lentamente, e estendeu os lábios em um riso quase que surpreso.

“É delicioso.” 

Era seu melhor vinho.

“Melhor que os do meu pai?”

Maurílio terminou a taça, olhou para trás como se procurasse alguém, se virou e se aproximou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

“Só não conta pra ele.”

Não resistiu tocar o corpo. Encontrou o quadril com a mão esquerda, segurando através do branco das roupas, respirando fundo, encantado com olhos verdes tão pertos.

Tinha algo diferente acontecendo.

“Você dança?” perguntou, sabendo a resposta exata.

“Apolo também é Deus da música.” veio exatamente como esperava, mas talvez a mão encontrando a sua, puxando-o para onde alguns casais dançavam, ele não esperasse.

Não era nada complicado, nada elaborado. Só deixavam os corpos se moverem pelo espaço, numa dança que não precisavam dos passos para saber executá-la. A música mudou, num arranjo tão perfeito de um tom para outro que Julinho olhou para Maurílio como se soubesse claramente o que ele tinha feito ali. E se os vinhos de todos que estavam em volta ficaram, de alguma forma, mais doces, ele também não iria fingir que não teve nada com aquilo. Mesmo que inconscientemente.

Tinha folia nos olhos dos semideuses, felizes com o comemorar de mais um evento finalizado. Se Homero quisesse cantar o momento da festa, com certeza não deixaria de mencioná-los, numa lírica que daria inveja mesmo mil anos depois. E se algum filósofo enlouquecido resolvesse cunhar teorias sobre os perfeitos opostos apolíneo e dionisíaco, quem seriam seus posteriores para discordar.

Dançaram algumas outras canções. Julinho lutava contra um desejo que Eros parecia querer que escorresse de seu corpo, querendo tocar e, acima de tudo, beijar aqueles lábios doces com o sabor da boa safra.

“Meu sol.” sussurrou contra o ouvido do semideus, que apenas apertou mais o toque em seu ombro. Mesmo que fosse mais uma tentativa frustrada. “Você é minha luz, Maurílio.”

Sentiu de novo o aperto no ombro, e um outro, agora, no peito. Maurílio não respondeu. 

Selene já brilhava pouco no céu. A noite escura demais para as ruas de Delfos não podiam segurar para sempre todos os participantes e entusiastas da época áurea helenística. A dança dos dois acabou quando perceberam que já eram um dos poucos que ainda permaneciam na pista de dança, e um dos únicos que ainda permaneciam sequer de pé.

Simone se despediu em um certo momento. Cecília pediu desculpas por Renan, que adormeceu contra as pilastras da construção atrás do bar, e Rogerinho ficou encarregado de tentar levá-lo para casa com eles. Amanda olhava ainda entre o irmão e Julinho, um sorriso malandro que Julinho conhecia muito bem, mas um olhar pesaroso para seu gêmeo que talvez dissesse mais coisas.

Ela se aproximou dos dois, perguntando ao irmão como estava e se conseguiria trazer o sol, que logo precisaria vir. Ele já parecia mais sóbrio do que estivera durante o início das danças, assentindo solene.

Olhou para Julinho. Apertou a mão que ainda segurava a sua.

“Obrigado” uma pausa tão curta. “De verdade.”

Nem os mares de Poseidon seriam um dia tão profundos como era o pesar que o semideus dava àquelas palavras. Maurílio dizia muito, às vezes, mesmo quando dizia pouco. Soltou sua mão como se não quisesse, mas não olhou para trás quando seguiu seu rumo.

Nada tinha mudado. A festa só acabou.

  
  


\---

**δʹ**

 

A questão é que Julinho não sofria por amores. 

Ele tinha seus casos tanto quanto - ou, para ser sincero, talvez até mais que - os Deuses. Conhecia alguém, se encantava, amava com vontade e transava com mais vontade ainda, pelo tempo necessário para que os dois ficassem satisfeitos um com o outro, e pudessem partir sem mágoas.

Julinho amava pessoas. Homens, mulheres, deuses, semideuses. Ninfas. Se achasse alguém minimamente digno de seu charme compartilhado durante uma taça de vinho tinto, era com prazer que ele iria se apresentar. Não era um semideus de ficar sentado sofrendo por um amor não correspondido. Não até conhecer o filho de Apolo.

Maurílio mexia com ele de uma maneira que não sabia explicar. Era seu mais puro e completo oposto: não ficava nas festas, que eram quase sagradas para Julinho; não costumava se deleitar com os prazeres da vida, seja uma bebida, seja nos seios de uma mulher, seja nos braços de um homem; não podia ver a lua subir pelo céu, mas trazia o sol todas as manhãs.

Eros às vezes é louco. Ou foi Afrodite dessa vez?

Não importava muito, não agora. Pelo menos, Julinho tinha uma consolação para esses momentos - ou achava ter.

“Ela é muito divertida.” ele assentiu, sorrindo. Descobriu logo que Amanda era uma das mais fortes quando se tratava em dividir a bebida, mas ela parecia estar mais agitada a cada gole. Ou talvez fosse só porque não conseguia parar de falar da filha de Hefesto, quem conheceu na última festa.

Serviu mais um copo, concordando, se aproximando e esperando que Amanda percebesse que ele esperava ter uma chance com ela naquela noite. Ainda não entendia exatamente como ela era filha de Ártemis e de Apolo. Talvez não quisesse entender, sabe-se lá o que esses Deuses andam fazendo. Mas que ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e que parecia gostar de viver os prazeres da vida tanto quanto ele, era um fato que ele não esquecia com facilidade.

(Tentava ignorar a parte de sua mente que dizia que estava ali apenas porque os beijos de Amanda seriam os mais próximos que conseguiria estar do irmão dela, mas sabia que não era verdade. Amanda por si era incrível, mesmo que seu coração ainda pertencesse ao irmão dela.)

“É que ela conversou muito comigo.” ela continuou, talvez ignorante do que Julinho tentava, talvez bastante ciente porém apenas tentando dizer não de uma forma gentil. Esses irmãos gêmeos eram parecidos demais. “Eu gostei dela de verdade. Seria uma bela amazona também, mesmo que não tenha muito o perfil e…”

Julinho poderia estar mais devagar por conta da bebida, mas definitivamente não era estúpido.

“Tu tá afim dela, chuchu.”

Foi uma afirmação até banal, se pensar na situação. Uma que não tinha qualquer sentimento por trás. Simples assim.

Amanda não admitiu. Mas também não negou. Talvez o rubor do rosto fosse só a bebida que ela entornou de uma vez. Não era. Agora, Julinho entendia melhor. Não era o único sofrendo por esse maldito sentimento, mesmo que ele soubesse que os casos eram diferentes. Amanda ainda poderia ter uma chance.

“Conta aí o que cês conversaram na festa.” ele falou, olhando para sua taça. Não sabia se ajudava, ouvir assim sobre outros amores. Talvez se imaginasse no lugar. Amanda sorriu.

Contou as histórias que Simone dividiu com ela. Não foram muitas, mas ela parecia verdadeiramente enfeitiçada pela filha do Deus dos ferreiros. Terminaram as bebidas finalmente e Amanda se despediu com um beijo na bochecha dele, feliz de ter encontrado alguém para quem pudesse admitir (ou não admitir exatamente) tudo aquilo que estava preso em seu peito. Julinho queria ter a coragem de se abrir assim. De dizer a verdade. De perguntar se Maurílio também sentia o estômago pesar ao pensar no amanhecer que viria, só para que se encontrassem. 

Mas não era tão fácil assim.

Amanda se foi e Julinho não estava triste. Talvez até se sentisse feliz por ela, mesmo que não a levasse para sua cama. Só tinha algo mais ali - uma pontada de um sentimento ácido no peito. Solidão? Decepção? Inveja?

Descobriu apenas alguns dias depois, quando viu Simone tentando aprender a caçar com Amanda, as duas rindo, de mãos dadas. 

Queria aquilo também.

 

\---

 

“Isso tá virando uma atitude recorrente, sabia?”

A voz vinha de cima. Levantou o rosto devagar, se sentindo ainda tonto depois daquela noitada.

“Olha você” sorriu, torto, malandro, bêbado, se ajeitando nos degraus da porta do bar. “Eu já tava contando as horas.”

(E Cronos sabia que realmente estava.)

Maurílio balançou a cabeça e suspirou, olhando com algo como pesar nos olhos. Julinho sentiu um enjoo que não tinha a ver com toda a bebida que consumiu quando resolveu mais uma vez que iria ficar acordado até ver Maurílio trazer o sol. 

“Você tá bem?”

O riso de Julinho foi ácido.

“O que parece?”

Apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos. Ele era muito mais forte do que os outros filhos dos deuses quando se tratava de bebida, e sabia que naquela noite tinha extrapolado até demais. Enrolava algumas palavras e não conseguia ver direito a cor dos olhos de Maurílio, mas não ligava.

Julinho cresceu num ambiente de festa e alegria. Era muito difícil lidar com essa dor que sentia no peito.

Maurílio mudou o semblante na hora. Seus olhos brilhavam com desaprovação. Passou por um momento de raiva, talvez, bem passageiro, antes da pena batalhar para tomar a frente da cor dos olhos.

“Julinho” se aproximou, se abaixou para ficar na altura dos olhos dele, que quase ficou mais tonto só de seguir os movimentos tão simples. “O que tá acontecendo?”

Ah sim. Tinha preocupação além da pena. Julinho achou graça nas duas emoções, mas seu sorriso não foi por isso.

Ele estava apaixonado por Maurílio. Assim. Simples como uma flechada de Eros. O queria muito e queria mais, mesmo sabendo friamente que nunca seria correspondido. O que talvez o surpreendesse, porém, era que não se sentia triste por isso: mesmo que cada pedaço de seu coração se partisse todas as vezes que olhava para o céu azul da manhã, não conseguia achar em si de se arrepender por se apaixonar assim, ou tentar achar forças para reprimir esse sentimento. Maurílio era seu sol: Inalcançável, sempre. Icarus mesmo tinha sido um imbecil em achar que era possível chegar em alguém assim. Não era.

Talvez tivesse realmente bebido demais.

Ele aproximou o rosto, ouvindo o som de uma ou outra garrafa descer os degraus e cair no chão de terra. Maurílio não se afastou, embora Julinho percebesse que ele queria. Olhou sereno. Não tinha absolutamente nada a perder.

“Eu amo alguém que nunca irá me amar.”

A surpresa passou para a mágoa rápido demais. Julinho continuava a sorrir. Maurílio não entenderia.

“Eu-” Maurílio balbuciou, engoliu, limpou a garganta. “Eu não- Julinho. Eu não sei o que dizer-” mas Julinho já balançava a cabeça.

“Deixa pra lá.”

Os olhos pesavam. Se não fosse tão resistente, já teria adormecido nas escadas do bar, apenas sentindo o calor da luz que Maurílio trouxera. O filho de Apolo mordeu os lábios - Julinho instantaneamente olhou e não conseguia mais desviar o olhar - e se levantou, estendendo uma mão.

“Vem.” Murmurou, simples. “Eu te levo em casa.”

Desceram a rua, Julinho apoiado nos ombros de Maurílio, rindo com qualquer besteira, quase adormecendo contra o calor do corpo dele, trocando os pés ao pisar nas estradas de pedra. Maurílio se manteve firme, tenso, e Julinho sabia que ele queria estar fazendo tudo menos aquilo.

Chegaram rápido. Foi colocado em um colchão ao canto, e viu uma jarra de água ser deixada ao seu lado. Se virou, barriga pra cima, e encarava os olhos verdes. Maurílio ainda o olhava com pesar, com pena, preocupado. Como se nunca tivesse visto alguém de coração completamente partido antes.

“Tem algo que eu possa fazer?” Ele perguntou, um pouco antes de Julinho se sentir levado por Morfeu. Ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas só balançou a cabeça.

“Só isso aqui” enrolou a língua. “É bom. Já é bom.”

Pensou ter sentido um afago nos cabelos, mas julgou impossível. Não estava tão louco assim.

 

\---

**εʹ**

 

Maurílio não ia sempre no templo de outros Deuses, mas, particular e especialmente, não ia ao templo da Deusa do Amor. 

Ele e Amanda não tinham nascido de uma relação romântica. Os irmãos Apolo e Ártemis ansiavam alguém que pudesse unir as forças deles dois. Foi um pacto que envolvia sangue, pele e carne. Muitos Deuses foram contra a loucura dos gêmeos ao tentar criar um ser que fosse a união dos dois, como um tão poderoso. Não deu certo. O que era para ser um, tal como foi com os dois Deuses, se tornou dois. Maurílio nascera da carne de Ártemis, da pureza da Deusa virgem, mesmo que o sangue de Apolo corresse em suas veias, com a luz que brilhava em seus olhos. Amanda viera da pele de Apolo, forte, soberana da razão e lógica, cujo sangue de Ártemis impulsionava o corpo quando caçava. Eram perfeitas mesclas dos dois Deuses, mesmo que fosse dois corpos distintos.

Só não nasceram do amor.

(Ele não sabia se Amanda entendia direito o que era amar. Ele não sabia se ele entendia direito o que era amar. Não quando sua existência não trouxera sequer um resquício disso.)

Era estranho, portanto, subir os primeiros degraus da pequena estrada que o levava para o Templo de Afrodite. Respirou fundo. Tentou se lembrar que não fazia aquilo por ele.

Seus pés descalços tocavam o chão de mármore branco do grande Templo. Foram necessários poucos passos até o centro do salão, em que um trono alto se erguia, com uma beleza que apenas uma deusa nascida das espumas poderia ter. Afrodite surgiu apenas alguns minutos depois, cabelos soltos e os olhos brilhantes, a mais perfeita personificação da beleza feminina.

“Minha Deusa” ele se curvou. Reverências eram importantes, lhe foi ensinado desde cedo. A Deusa assentiu, sutil. 

“Filho de Apolo e Ártemis.” Tinha o semblante sério - como se soubesse muito bem o que esperar do pequeno semideus. “A que devo a honra de tua presença?”

Tentou não transparecer o quão nervoso estava.

“Obrigado por me receber” baixou o olhar. “Venho lhe fazer um pedido.”

A lira - presente de Apolo para ele - pesava sob seu braço. O lírio - entregue por sua mãe, Ártemis - vinha em sua mão. Poderiam ser simples, mas significavam muito, e oferendas só funcionam quando você abre mão de algo que realmente importa. Maurílio sabia que não tinha necessidade de trazer oferendas aos deuses, não com seu status no Olimpo, mas sabia, acima de tudo, que seu pedido hoje era inusitado até demais. 

Afrodite encarou os presentes.

“Não acredito que esse seja um pedido que minha Deusa receba com frequência.”

Ela ergueu a mão direita, um gesto simples que pedia uma pausa.

“Eu sei dos males que afligem aqueles que são tocados pelo amor.” Ela olhava para o peito dele, como se alguma forma pudesse enxergar por dentro da pele e da carne. “Dize-me, semideus, por que te enganas ao fingir que desconheces tal sentimento?”

Suas mãos agarraram a barra das roupas brancas. Era impossível que Afrodite não soubesse.

“Peço-lhe perdão.” ele abaixou o olhar novamente, sabendo que a Deusa levantava o queixo, como se esperasse algo mais - honestidade, talvez. Não é de bom grado aparecer no templo de uma Deusa tão soberana com um pedido tão cruel e não ser sincero, pelo menos com ela.

Só que Maurílio tinha medo de tornar aquilo real no segundo que escapasse seus lábios.

“Sê sincero, filho de Apolo” Afrodite percorreu o espaço até seu trono, sentou-se e continuou a fitá-lo.

Não tinha como fingir, não agora que estava de frente para a Deusa do Amor. Mordeu os lábios. Lembrou do cheiro do vinho e de palavras embebidas em uma louca honestidade, de um sentimento que emanava do corpo de um semideus que trazia alegria a cada local que pisasse.

“Eu-” o coração batia contra a garganta. “Eu estou apaixonado por um semideus.”

Embora o semblante da Deusa permanecesse impassível, ainda era possível perceber a mudança no clima frio dentro do templo. Afrodite assentiu, de uma forma simples como pedindo que ele continuasse.

“Mas não podemos ficar juntos.”

O problema de ter nascido de uma criação tal qual fora a dos gêmeos era que sempre se esperava muito deles. Eles nasceram para serem perfeitos e assim deveriam cumprir. Amanda foi a primeira a desistir. Cedeu aos amores, se deitando com humanos, semideus, deuses. Ninfas. Saiu do Olimpo assim que pôde, ainda caçando pela Terra, mas deixando principalmente que a liberdade reinasse na luz de Apolo que ela ainda possuía. 

Mas para Maurílio era mais complicado. Ele queria ser o que um dia os pais desejaram tanto, o ponto perfeito entre eles: Queria espelhar a força de seu pai ao subir na carruagem para trazer a luz do dia, queria honrar o nome de sua mãe ao se abster dos prazeres da carne. Mesmo que pra isso precisasse se afastar de um semideus que tinha cheiro (e, quando era fraco demais para se impedir de pensar, provavelmente sabor) de vinho.

“Que motivos tens para impedir esse amor?”

Afrodite perguntou, tão sábia. Maurílio suspirou.

“Preciso cumprir meu dever. Honrar os nomes de meus pais.”

A cor do templo mudou - o branco assumiu um tom mais escuro que nada tinha a ver com o sol que brilhava ao longe. A última coisa que queria era deixar a Deusa furiosa, mas sabia que era tarde. Compreendia: não se pode rejeitar o símbolo maior que ela e Eros podem entregar a alguém, mesmo que Maurílio tivesse seus motivos.

“Eu não desejo deixar o Olimpo.” Continuou. “Mas não posso pedir que ele abandone Gaia e todas as maravilhas que ele tanto ama. Ele pertence à terra assim como eu pertenço aos céus.”

“Honraste o sangue que corre em tuas veias.” Afrodite falou, em um tom mais alto do que usava antes, fúria presente nos olhos. “Mas ignoras o nome que dita o ritmo das batidas de teu coração. Percebes como erras ao abrir mão desse? Teu tão sagrado sangue não correrá.”

Maurílio fechou os olhos e não discordou e, após alguns minutos em um silêncio estendido, a Deusa continuou.

“Dize-me, semideus, por que pensaste que poderia eu modificar o Amor que tu sentes?”

Era a parte mais difícil e sabia. Deu dois passos, se aproximando. Se ajoelhou em frente à Deusa, deixando os presentes que a trouxera no chão de mármore. Abaixou a cabeça, pedindo que ela entendesse.

“Não é meu amor que eu quero mudar.”

Pela primeira vez, a Deusa da Beleza parecia sem palavras. O desdém do olhar se transformou em surpresa e ela se aproximou da beirada de seu trono para vê-lo melhor.

“Desejas mudar o coração dele.”

Não foi uma pergunta, mas Maurílio assentiu. Afrodite se levantou, enquanto o semideus ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ela pegou os itens que lhe foram deixados aos pés, tocando uma nota na lira, passando os dedos pelas pétalas do lírio.

“Estás disposto a sofrer tanto assim por ele?”

Ele sorriu, como um amante louco, ao ter certeza do que iria sacrificar por um sentimento tão altruísta que o fazia dilacerar a alma para que o sofrer do outro fosse cessado. Amar era cruel, não importa o que cantasse Homero.

“Sim, minha Deusa.”

Ela balançou a cabeça.

“Estes não são suficientes.”

Não entendeu a princípio. Olhou para os pés da Deusa, para a Lira que seu pai tinha o dado ainda tão jovem, para a flor que sua mãe tinha o presenteado. E mordeu os lábios.

“São meus bens mais preciosos.” tinha uma nota de desespero na voz - ele não podia falhar, não quando isso implicava ter que ver o sorriso triste de Julinho todas as manhãs, acabado em tantas bebidas e de coração completamente partido.

“Não são suficientes.” Ela afirmou, em tom final. “Se suplicas por tal pedido, deverás trazer mais que estes.”

Sentiu como se Gaia sumisse de seus pés. Se levantou, indo até Afrodite, estava disposto a implorar se fosse necessário.

“Minha Deusa, por favor-”

Ela levantou a mão de novo “Basta.” bradou, “Pedes para que mude os sentimentos de um homem que te quer como se tu foste as bebidas mais sagradas. E que o queres de volta como se fosse a razão de teu viver.”

Maurílio não tinha o que dizer.

“Ele é devoto à mim.” Respirou fundo, furiosa. “Deverias ser também. Te pouparia tanto sofrer.”

E com um olhar final para ele, desapareceu do templo.

 

\---

 

O dia não era tão claro.

Subiu no céu como sempre, a carruagem abrindo o ar como se rasgasse o manto da noite que encobria todas as casas e ruas. Hélio o cumprimentou como um velho amigo, ao surgir pelo ar que ele abria, mas não ficou por muito tempo. As nuvens, carregadas, escuras, pareciam dispostas a tomar o ar do novo dia, sem deixar que o Deus Sol as penetrasse para chegar à Terra.

Maurílio sentia o frio na pele. Não sabia se Zeus estava irritado com alguma coisa ou se era apenas uma coincidência que ele resolvesse precipitar hoje.

Olhou para o chão como sempre fazia, todos os dias. Percorreu os pontos conhecidos - a casa, o bar daquela esquina, aquele pequeno ponto de frente pro mar - à procura de um semideus que sempre o esperava trazer as manhãs. Mesmo que se tivessem passado dias desde a última vez que Maurílio desceu para vê-lo.

Talvez hoje fosse um dia diferente, um dia de nuvens.

Viu Julinho em pé ao lado de um bar em Delfos. Reconheceu o local (não teria, nunca, como esquecer) e viu a maneira que o filho de Dionísio o olhava. Carregava uma sacola de pele de cordeiro e couro, e o esperava com um pedido mudo nos olhos.

Maurílio não deveria. Mas desceu. Foi de encontro ao semideus como era de costume, antes, sentindo o coração bater forte como era de costume, sempre.

“Realmente.” Julinho começou, com aquele sorriso bobo, único, que misturava felicidade e tristeza. Louco. “Não é sempre que a gente se esbarra.”

O filho de Apolo tinha jeito com os outros, característica que sempre lhe fora elogiada. Sabia lidar, sabia falar, sabia abaixar a cabeça, tinha sido criado para ser o ser perfeito, mesmo que a outra metade de seu nascimento rejeitasse tudo ao caçar livre pela terra.

Era só que com Julinho, em especial, às vezes era difícil fingir.

“Não, não é.”

Tentou sorrir, mas sabia que sairia forçado. Era mais fácil antes, quando podia esquecer a maneira que o semideus o olhava, quando podia ignorar quaisquer cantadas bobas porque seriam nada além de palavras soltas, quando se enganava mais e mais ao fingir que uma dança no fim de uma festa não era nada além de duas pessoas que só estavam se divertindo na noite; Antes, era mais fácil.

Julinho pareceu entender, ou ao menos sabia ler algumas coisas sobre Maurílio.

“Não vou te prender aqui não, relaxa.” Maurílio o olhava, triste. “Só queria te dar uma coisa.”

Puxou a sacola que carregava e a estendeu. O filho de Apolo olhava sempre curioso, sobrancelhas franzidas, e puxou o pequeno embrulho.

Tirou de dentro seu presente - uma garrafa de vinho branco, em vidro transparente, que deixava o líquido reluzir na pouca luz daquele dia. Escrito em alto relevo, lia-se o nome:  _ Colheita Tardia. _

“Era pra eu ter te dado no fim da festa” Julinho passou a mão pelos seus cachos e Maurílio não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. “É tua, moreno.”

Sentiu peso na garganta. Lembrou do sabor único do vinho, da pureza das uvas cuidadas com um carinho e dedicação que talvez não visse em outras mãos, medido com perfeição para que o doce do vinho branco não se perdesse em meio ao álcool. Lembrou do momento em que experimentou da taça, deixando os lábios sentirem a textura, incapacitado de mentir que aquele não seria o melhor vinho que já tinha tomado. Lembrou dos momentos seguintes, do sorriso, do toque, das palavras em seu ouvido.

_ “Você é minha luz, Maurílio” _

Aquele presente ia muito além de uma garrafa de bebida: tinha todo o sentimento que Julinho tinha colocado durante longos processos e tinha decidido que, ao final, Maurílio era merecedor dele. Tinha cuidado, preocupação, a loucura de tentar agradar alguém que se quer, e principalmente, amor.

Pensou em negar. Não dava. Era impossível não aceitar, como se parte dele fosse se perder caso entregasse o presente de volta às mãos do semideus. Era seu, simplesmente porque fora feito para ele.

(E foi com uma dor dilacerante no peito que ele descobriu qual oferenda deveria dar à Afrodite)

“Que foi?” Maurílio sentia os olhos arderem, mas não imaginou que fosse tão visível a ponto de Julinho perguntar.

Um curto silêncio. Maurílio não tinha como responder nada à altura daquilo.

“Pô,” Julinho continuou, sorriso triste. Ele queria tanto que ele nunca precisasse sorrir assim. “Achei que cê tivesse gostado do vinho.”

O encarou, sincero. Julinho quebrava todas as suas máscaras.

“Eu amei. Muito.”

Dizia coisas demais ali.

“Então” Julinho se aproximou. “Por quê?”

A mão pousou em seu rosto com uma delicadeza tão contrária à imensa marca de saudade que deixaria para sempre. Um dos dedos percorreram sua pele, perto de seus olhos, embora ele não chorasse. 

Mordeu os lábios de novo e a voz falhou.

“Porque dói.” não se importava mais - não estava mais falando do vinho. “Dói demais.”

Julinho balançou a cabeça, não entendia.

Sua mão encontrou a mão dele, ainda pousada em seu rosto. A pele era forte, de trabalho em terras para cultivo e plantio, de forças que Maurílio ainda não conhecia. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

“Dói aqui.” levou a mão de Julinho para seu próprio peito e sentiu o aperto, de leve, sobre suas roupas. Esperava que, de alguma forma, Julinho reconhecesse que as sílabas que seu coração cantava eram as mesmas do nome que foi dado ao filho de Dionísio.

“Para que não doa aqui.”

A mão fez o caminho até o peito do outro semideus. Permaneceu ali, por um momento, querendo sentir as batidas pelo menos uma vez. Maurílio abriu os olhos, encarando os castanhos, desesperados, e sorriu. 

A loucura de Dionísio era contagiante.

“Me desculpa.”

Julinho balançou a cabeça de novo, cenho franzido. Maurílio soltou sua mão, guardou o vinho, e fez como quem já iria partir.

“Por quê?”

A voz saiu abafada.

“Porque eu não posso pedir isso de você. E você não pode pedir isso de mim.”

Foi incerto se Julinho entendia mesmo ou não. Talvez estivessem tendo diálogos completamente diferentes no dia escurecido pelas nuvens de Zeus, sobre as pedras da rua de Delfos, apenas eles dois no início da manhã.

“Maurílio” fechou os olhos - seu nome saindo dos lábios dele era sempre um fenômeno tal qual a divindade que eram. “Não faz isso.”

Não. Pedir para que Julinho abandonasse a terra - as festas, as amizades, os gozos da carne - era como assassinar, aos poucos, uma alma livre que não se prenderia ao Olimpo, nunca. Maurílio não teria coragem de sequer abrir a boca para que tal pergunta saísse de seus lábios, e temia, mais do que tudo, a resposta: seria desastroso se respondesse não, mas seria o fim se dissesse sim. Ele nunca se perdoaria.

(E ao mesmo tempo, ele mesmo sabia que era igualmente terrível se o pedido fosse oposto - se Julinho quisesse que ele viesse à Terra. Era aterrorizante saber que ele diria que sim, mesmo que nunca quisesse abrir mão do Olimpo.)

“Eu já me decidi, Julinho.”

Devia ter previsto o movimento. Julinho se movia com calma, embora o caos também fosse parte de seu sangue, lentos passos que cobriam o espaço curto entre seus corpos e, finalmente, entre seus lábios. Titãs nasceram e morreram na eternidade que durou o beijo roubado, nos infinitos matemáticos entre um minuto e outro. Maurílio não queria abrir os olhos e ter que encarar a realidade quando se separaram, mas o fez mesmo assim.

Julinho o olhava como se implorasse por sua vida.

“Não faz isso.” Pediu, de novo. “O que quer que seja. Não faz, minha vida, não faz.”

Desviou o olhar. “Eu não posso te prender.”

“Eu espero você.”

Olhou de novo, a figura do amante louco, pedindo por tanto, e pensou que talvez Afrodite tivesse visto algo muito parecido nele próprio. Abriu a boca, mas Julinho foi mais rápido.

“Eu espero. O tempo que você precisar.”

Não tinha o que esperar - Maurílio viveria com os Deuses enquanto Julinho viveria na Terra, por tanto tempo quanto o corpo de semideuses pudessem viver. Nem os mais grandiosos rapsodos poderiam contar aquele mito de outra forma que não fosse a tragédia Grega que era.

“Julinho…”

“Acredita em mim.”

O vinho pesava em sua mão. Olhou os castanhos por um último momento, tentando desesperadamente acreditar. Precisaria de uma fé muito maior que a dos humanos tinham em seus pais para pensar que poderiam ter outro caminho para seguir.

“Por favor.”

O peso do coração despedaçado o afligia como se as três irmãs Moiras tivessem cortado o fio de sua vida. Talvez tivessem. 

“Esperar o que?”

Um sorriso torto sob o bigode.

“O momento certo.”

Maurílio sorriu, triste. Assentiu, mesmo que não soubesse o que queria dizer com aquilo. Talvez Julinho soubesse de coisas que ele não soubesse.

“E se o momento nunca chegar?”

Sua pergunta final.

“Eu esperarei mesmo assim, todos os dias, enquanto cê traz o sol.”

Passou a mão pelo rosto, sem acreditar, embora soubesse o quanto era sincero. Julinho seria seu fim.

Levantou o olhar triste para encarar o sorriso e sorriu também. Dois loucos. Maurílio olhou para os céus, sabendo que Julinho iria para sua casa, sabendo que ele mesmo precisava ir. Se afastou, devagar, e se virou finalmente, enquanto subia os degraus que o levavam para sua carruagem.

“A gente se esbarra por aí?”

Julinho sorriu.

“A gente se esbarra por aí.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---

 

**I**

 

Era difícil ver o nascer do sol com tanta fumaça nos céus. As cores ainda surgiam - os mesmos tons, abafados pelo cinza, escurecidos pelo vermelho. Grécia parecia constantemente pintada dessas cores, em que no últimos anos as perdas eram muitas e o cheiro de sangue pingava da terra suja pelas marcas de milhões de guerras eternas.

A queda de um império é sempre algo muito triste de se presenciar.

Os próprios Deuses, soberanos, eram só meros deuses agora. Era difícil manter um ritual igual aos de antigamente. Deuses existem porque existem aqueles que acreditam neles, aqueles que os fortalecem, que os oferecem e que os cantam. E quando estes estão embarcando em navios para tentar chegar às terras que queriam conquistar ou morrendo nas terras helênicas pelos tantos outros que chegavam pelo mar, era cada vez mais difícil manter sua divindade.

Da porta do bar, um semideus observava o céu tentando gritar que era dia, mesmo que fosse difícil de acreditar. Não tinha um vinho dessa vez, não sentia que precisava, não depois de tantos séculos em que permanecer acordado já se tornara um ritual sagrado, ainda que muitas vezes não conseguisse ver aquele que tanto esperava.

Dentro de sua carruagem, outro semideus fazia seu caminho até às ruas de pedras destruídas pelas últimas batalhas travadas por Ares. Era difícil levantar cedo para entrar numa carruagem e trazer um dia que só levaria mais almas para Hades. Saltou de seu veículo, indo de encontro ao bar praticamente vazio, salvo por uma pessoa. Era quase irracional que ainda o estivesse esperando, depois de tanto, tanto tempo.

O filho de Dionísio sentava nos degraus, mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, e de relance, viu a figura que vinha, quase sem acreditar. O filho de Apolo se aproximava, receoso, mas com um sorriso que trazia mais luz do que o céu lutava para expor, quase sem pensar.

Julinho se levantou e Maurílio correu os últimos passos entre eles, o prendia em seus braços e se perdia em seu abraço.

“Você voltou.” Julinho ria contra o ouvido do outro, resistindo a uma loucura que se esvaía de seu sangue agora, de levantar o outro do chão, de tomar os lábios.

“Você esperou.” Maurílio respondeu, voz perdida e úmida, inspirando fundo, abraçando forte. “Me perdoa, Julinho, eu-”

“Não.” foi a primeira vez que conseguiram se afastar o suficiente para se encararem, Julinho se perdia nos verdes e Maurílio se encontrava nos castanhos. “Não precisa disso. Cê tá aqui agora, meu sol, é só isso que importa.”

Não era mais seu sol, Maurílio disse. A força de Apolo sumia de seu corpo a cada segundo que permanecia ali, a cada momento que sentia o pai lutando em guerras mal planejadas, enfraquecido a cada instante. Julinho respondeu que ele sempre seria seu sol, não importa o que acontecesse, ainda que ele mesmo sentisse as habilidades que tanto se orgulhava se dissiparem e tentar se agarrar à elas era como tentar segurar os ventos de Zéfiro em suas mãos.

Não eram mais semideuses agora que não havia mais deuses. Eram dois homens, humanos, cujos corpos eram mais fracos e as memórias não comportavam os séculos de vida. Maurílio sussurrou que tinha medo do que não se lembraria, Julinho clamava que eles sempre poderiam criar memórias novas juntos.

Iriam dizer adeus às bebidas da noite ou aos trabalhos do Olimpo, mesmo que não quisessem. O momento de tantas mudanças finalmente chegara, ainda que a incerteza do futuro pairasse sobre eles. Eram mortais agora.

“Fica comigo.” veio tão finalmente o pedido, esboçado em um sorriso de um amante, escondido por seu bigode.

Um sorriso que ainda tinha tanta luz já era resposta o suficiente, ainda mais quando seguido de um beijo que implorava que sua saudade fosse saciada. Mas Maurílio queria dizer, com todas as letras.

“Para sempre.”

Tinham uma humanidade inteira pela frente.

**Author's Note:**

> Algumas coisas caso vocês queiram saber: 
> 
> 1) Cecília faleceu alguns dias depois de virar completamente humana, quando acompanhava Rogerinho e o exército espartano em uma Guerra. Uma flecha na panturrilha e uma no pulmão. Morreu antes que Rogerinho conseguisse chegar à ela. Ele e Renan continuaram juntos, mesmo sentindo falta de Cecília. 
> 
> 2) A história de Amanda e Simone ainda não acabou, quem sabe, um dia, saia um spin off com essa história. 
> 
> 3) Apolíneo e Dionisíaco é uma teoria literária cunhada por Nietzsche em que ele afirma que uma história precisa dos dois opostos, um na forma da loucura de Dionísio e outro na forma da lucidez de Apolo, para funcionar. 
> 
> 4) Colheita Tardia é o nome do meu vinho preferido haha é de uma vinícola chamada Aurora, achei pertinente inclusive. 
> 
> Eu estava mesmo com essa história na cabeça faz um tempinho e peço desculpas por ter ficado tão longa assim. Agradeço demais quem conseguiu chegar ao fim. Se quiserem deixar críticas ou comentários para mim, eu vou agradecer muito.


End file.
